One of conventional examples of a holder lock structure for locking parts of a connector housing is described in PTL 1. In the holder lock structure of this conventional example, the connector housing is composed of an inner housing and an outer housing. The inner housing is locked to the outer housing, and a terminal fitting is inserted in the connector housing. The terminal fitting of the holder lock structure is connected to a terminal of another connector.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a holder lock structure 100 of the conventional example is substantially composed of a connector housing 111 separated into an outer housing 101 and an inner housing 105; and a terminal fitting 121 accommodated in the connector housing 111.
The outer housing 101 includes an accommodation portion 102, a lock receiving portion 103, and a taper portion 104. The accommodation portion 102 accommodates the inner housing 105 inside. The lock receiving portion 103 keeps the inner housing 105 retained. The taper portion 104 is pressed by a jig when the lock of the outer housing 101 and inner housing 105 is released.
The inner housing 105 includes a lock portion 106 and a terminal retainer portion 107. The lock portion 106 is locked to the lock receiving portion 103 of the outer housing 101. The terminal retainer portion 107 prevents the terminal fitting 121 from being removed.
The lock portion 106 of the inner housing 105 is locked to the lock receiving portion 103 of the outer housing 101, so that the inner housing 105 is held so as not to separate from the outer housing 101.
In order to release the lock of the outer and inner housings 101 and 105 for maintenance or the like, the jig is inserted into the connector housing 111 to press the taper portion 104. The lock portion 106 locked to the lock receiving portion 103 is then unlocked to release the lock of the outer and inner housings 101 and 105.